


There I have another name.

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Other, also i camt type tags i swear the actual fic contains less typos, i just reread it, little drabble, narnia is amazing, this idea has been in my head for a little while so here ya go, tiny oneshot, y'all go read it even if you have read it before read it again it is bettter than you rememner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: “I am [in your world].’ said Aslan. ‘But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there.”





	There I have another name.

Lucy was the first to discover. Of course, she had always been the first. The first to discover Narnia, the first to see Aslan. She discovered it when she wandered inside a church during a service. It had spoken of sacrifice and love and Lucy had remembered the words Aslan had said: “I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name.”   
Lucy had discovered that name, and she treasured it inside her heart. 

Edmund had been second. He had never truly felt at home in his world, missing Narnia each day. But one day, during a conversation with his Christian friend,he felt his heart glow. He did not fully understand why until later, at home, when he finally picked up the old bible his father had given him.  
The glow in his heart had been the feeling of home. 

Peter discovered last. His calm mind and sturdy heart had not forgotten Narnia, he never could, but life forced the memories in the back of his mind. It was during the wedding of one of is closest friends he realised. It was but weeks before the ghost of an dethroned king appeared in the living room, but weeks before the train crashed. 

Susan did not discover it at all. She grieved for her siblings, locked herself up from the world until she met her consolation in the form of a lovely young man. Susan grew up, again, but she did not remember the first time she did. She got married and raised her children. She went to church each Sunday, but she never linked the words she heard there to the Lion the once knew but had forgotten. 

 

Narnia lost a friend, one chair in Paravel stayed empty. Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Narnia waited, patiently, for the arrival of Queen Susan the Gentle. But once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. One day, their lost sister would return home.


End file.
